White Fang's Protégé
by kakashifangirl
Summary: This story follows Yondaime’s Genin team: Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. It focuses mainly on Kakashi, and begins on the day he is assigned to his new team.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! I was bored, so I decided to write a new story. If I get enough reviews I will continue with it, but if not I may delete it since I already have a lot of fics in the works. This story is basically going to follow Yondaime's Gennin team: Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. It begins on the day the youngsters are assigned to their new teams. I don't own Naruto or of its characters. Oh, parts of this story may not correspond exactly with manga/anime. I'm unsure about some of the details of Kakashi's childhood. I also placed some ninjas in Kakashi's graduating class simply for amusement, so please don't kill me if I tweak the facts! Please read, review, and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, Hatake Kakashi was the first person to arrive at the classroom. Though he knew the door would be bolted shut he tried opening it all the same. The result was the identical to that of all the other days Kakashi had attended Ninja Academy: the door was locked. The gray haired child had obviously arrived well before his sensei. Sighing, Kakashi leaned against the nearby wall. Today was the day. All the students in Kakashi's class, including him, would be assigned to a three man team whom they would be training with for a number of years. The young boy had been dreading this day ever since he first entered the academy. This was mainly due to the fact that he found most of his peers obnoxious. Not to mention most were way below his level of skill.

Spending every day with two untalented, inept losers was definitely not at the top of Kakashi's "Best Ways to Waste Time" list. A scowl spread over his face. The look of discontent was so severe that it clearly viable through his mask. The disgruntled look still adorned the gray haired boy's face when his sensei materialized in front of him.

"What's with the grumpy face?" Yamato-sensei asked his pupil.

"Maybe it's because you're late," Kakashi retorted.

"Actually we still have five minutes before class starts," Yamato-sensei informed his irritable student. "You're just early Kakashi." The black eyed boy scoffed and shook his head.

"If you arrive after one of your students you are considered late," Kakashi told his senior.

His teacher merely chuckled. "_Gomen nasi_ Kakashi. I wasn't aware of that little bylaw," Yamato-sensei said while opening the door to the classroom. He stepped inside and beckoned Kakashi to enter as well. The young ninja took his regular seat in the front row, and resumed contemplating the dismal day that lay ahead of him. As the classroom slowly filled with his fellow ninjas-in-training, Kakashi wondered who he would least like to be paired with. He was still debating who the most annoying people in his class were when Yamato-sensei cleared his throat and began class. The teacher was about to announce the groups, but before he could speak a black haired kid burst through the classroom door.

"Am I late? Did you already say who my teammates were?" asked Uchiha Obito. Kakashi rolled his eyes. He decided that in the worst case scenario he would be stuck with Obito. Ninjas that couldn't obey the rules and who couldn't even make it to class on time pissed Kakashi off. In his opinion they were the scum of the shinobi world.

Yamato-sensei obviously didn't share the same view because he simply smiled at Obito and said, "No you aren't late. I was just about to read off the teams, so please take a seat." Kakahsi whished he ran this classroom. If he were the sensei, loser ninjas like Obito would be punished for breaking the rules. No, better yet, shinobi like that Uchiha would never have passed the Gennin exam if Kakashi was running the show.

Kakashi was still fantasizing about how the ninja academy would be different if he were in charge when Yamato-sensei called out his name. "Hatake Kakashi…"

"_Oh please don't let me be with weak, losers," _Kakashi begged silently.

"Rin…"

"_Okay, not too bad. She has the potential to be an excellent medic ninja."_

"And Uchiha Obito." Kakashi felt absolutely crestfallen, but he didn't let it show. He was no idiot: ninja's weren't supposed to show any emotion. Instead he politely asked, "Sensei, is there any special reason we were placed in these particular groups?"

"Good question Kakashi, and the answer is yes. These groups were formulated to balance out individual strengths and weaknesses. I also made sure each cell has ninjas with varying skill levels," Yamato informed his student. Upon hearing the explanation, the young Kakashi felt immensely relived. It was now apparent to the gray haired boy that Obito had been placed with him in hopes that some of Kakashi's talent as well as his capability to comply with ninja code could be passed on to his incompetent teammate. Kakashi resolved to help Obito become a respectable ninja of Konoha.

"Alright class, you are all dismissed. I expect great things from all of you, so work hard in your new teams!" Yamato-sensei said.

At this, one of Kakashi's classmates got up from his seat and gave their teacher a thumbs up. "I will defiantly do my best sensei! I will beat every enemy I encounter!" cried Maito Gai.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his overzealous peer. "Yeah, you and what ninjutsu?" he asked, smirking. Kakashi often like to poke fun of the fact that Gai couldn't properly perform any of the basic techniques vital to ninjas. The fuzzy eye browed boy turned his attention to Kakashi.

"I will never lose to you Hatake Kakashi!" Gai proclaimed. "I will work hard everyday so that I can become stronger than you!" Kakashi was hardly listening to Gai's passionate speech. After all, he had heard it a million times. The bowl headed boy made the same declarations every day. The young black eyed ninja stretched, stood up, and made his way toward the classroom's exit. Kakashi pulled the door open and left the still chattering Gai behind. He departed the academy and stepped out into the warm sunlight of the beautiful Konoha afternoon.

Kakashi began heading towards the outskirts of the Leaf Village and eventually he reached his destination: a pair of benches bathed in the afternoon sunlight. He plopped down and took out his lunch. The sun warmed all of Kakashi's body as he contently munched on a rice ball. The boy was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Rin until she was standing right in front of him. Kakashi surveyed the girl with his lazy eyes and asked his new teammate what exactly is was that she wanted.

"Uh, well…" Rin stammered. "Me and a bunch of others are eating our lunches together on the school's front lawn. I just thought….maybe…you would like to join us?" she finally managed to ask.

Kakashi looked at Rin suspiciously, unsure as to motives lay hidden in the invitation. "Why?"

Confusion filled the young girl's face. "Why what?" she questioned.

"Why invite me to eat with you guys?" Kakashi replied, as though it should have been obvious what his question was concerning.

"Well…I just thought that maybe you were lonely. Eating over here by yourself and all," Rin explained.

A snort escaped the gray haired youth and he retorted, "I'm perfectly content over here, basking in the sun and enjoying the silence of solitude." Dejected, Rin turned around and started trudging back to the Ninja Academy. Before Kakashi could stop himself, he heard his voice saying, "I never said I wouldn't come eat with everyone else." Rin's face lit up with a smile as she stopped in her tracks. Slowly, the gray haired kid collected his lunch and sauntered over to his teammate. It didn't take the pair of them too long to make it to the school's lawn where their fellow Gennin were sprawled out, all of them happily chomping away at their food.

"Look who has come to join us!" Rin called, causing all the youngsters to turn their attentions towards Kakashi and his female counterpart.

"Yo Kakashi," greeted Sarutobi Asuma. The silver haired Gennin nodded his head in response.

Gai, who was also eating with the group, jumped up from his grass and yelled, "Kakashi, my eternal rival! Have you come here to fight with me?!" It was an enormous struggle for Kakashi to repress his laughter. He didn't trust himself to talk, for fear of laughing at the black haired Gennin, so he merely shook his head.

"He's eating with us," Rin explained. Yuuhi Kurenai welcomed Kakashi, informing him the she was please he was joining their small group. The black eyed adolescent was pleased that everyone welcomed him so readily. Well, everyone except a cross looking raven haired boy. No, Uchiha Obito didn't seem pleased in the least that Kakashi was joining their ranks. It was quite obvious that Obito didn't like Kakashi, but he wasn't the least offended by this. Quite to the contrary, he was thrilled that his hated of the Uchiha wasn't unrequited.

Choosing to ignore Obito's death glares, Kakashi found a plush spot of grass and sat down. The conversation got off to a slow start, but soon the Gennins were chatting away; discussing what their Jounin leaders would be like, and what kinds of exciting mission they would complete as Gennin.

After lunch the six shinobi decided to extend their afternoon get-together into the night hours. The group wandered Konoha, practiced their ninja skills, and ate dinner at Ichiraku. Since they had to be up early the next day to meet their new senseis, the friends departed early. Kakashi entered his vacant house and whispered "I'm home," into the emptiness. The young Gennin wearily climbed into his bed, and he immediately began drifting off. Kakashi was reflecting on his day right before sleep took him. He concluded that maybe associating with his fellow shinobi wasn't such a bad thing after all. In fact maybe it would be nice to have some friends…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Should I continue? Please leave me a review!! Next chapter Kakashi is going to meet Yondaime and his team will go through the bell training! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I am overwhelmed by all of the nice reviews! Thank you so much. Since it looks like this fic may become semi-popular I will have to try to update as regularly as I can. Also I had to give Yondaime a name because it would be kind of hard to write a fic in which he remains nameless. Don't kill me if you hate the name! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun peeked through Kakashi's window, rousing the young ninja. He quickly dressed and made his way to the academy. As expected, he was the first one to arrive. He took his position against the wall, identical to that of every other day he was early. Soon Yamato-sensei arrived to unlock the classroom, and Kakashi took a seat, impatiently waiting for his teammates, as well as his Jounin instructor.

Rin meandered into the classroom shortly after her gray haired companion. She sat down next to Kakashi, Giving him a small smile and a warm, "hello". The room slowly began to fill with ninjas, then, one by one, they all began to leave with their new senseis. Five minutes after the classroom had emptied, Kakashi was becoming quite perturbed. It was bad enough that Obito hadn't made it on time, but their new instructor was late as well.

Kakashi was about to make a bitter remark about Obito's tardiness when the goggle clad boy hurriedly stumbled into the classroom. He paused momentarily to catch his breath before asking, "Am I late?"  
His silver haired teammate scoffed. "Do you know how to tell time? If you do, look at the clock! It's obvious that you're late!"

Obito was obviously upset by this comment so Rin quickly said, "But our new sensei hasn't arrived yet so it's okay!"

The kunoichi's warm words put a smile on the Uchiha's face, but Kakashi rapidly replaced the smile with a scowl. "We were supposed to be here at 7:00 AM. It's now 7:30. Therefore, you are late, regardless of whether or not our sensei is here yet."

"Why are you so strict about the rules! Lighten up!" Obito yelled.

"I don't need to lighten up. You need to get more serious. If you can't even follow the rules and be punctual then you don't deserve to be a ninja," Kakashi shot back.

"Well, I guess I don't deserve to be a ninja then," said an unfamiliar voice from the classroom door. All three children simultaneously whipped around to face the voice's owner. A man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a large smile adorning his handsome face, now filled their view.

Kakashi slightly bowed. "_Sueme maasen_," he said. "I meant no offense towards you. I was simply trying to get my teammate to consider the possibility of arriving on time."

The blonde waved his hand as if to say, "No harm done" then told them, "I know being late is a bad habit of mine, but I can never seem to make it on time." He then winked at Obito as though the two of them shared a fascinating secret. Kakashi mentally sighed. The last thing he needed was a teacher who couldn't even follow rules. What could he possibly learn from someone like that? The young boy was startled out of his thoughts when their sensei suddenly clapped his hands together.

"Alright! I would like to get to know more about each of you! Seeing as how it's such a beautiful day I think we should go outside to talk. Sound good?" the blue eyed man asked.

Rin and Obito nodded vigorously, and Kakashi curtly jerked his head upward to signify his approval. The children proceeded to follow their teacher to a group of benches situated conveniently underneath the shade of two large trees.

"Okay let's introduce ourselves! State your name, what you like and dislike, what your interests are, and what your dream is," the teacher told his new team. "You with the goggles go first."

"_Ne_? _Ne_? _Ne_? Sensei?" Obito said.

"Yes," their teacher acknowledged.

"You should tell us about yourself first," the Uchiha suggested. Kakashi was shocked at how upfront his teammate was, but their new sensei seemed fine with it.

"Good idea," he said grinning broadly. "My name is Kiiro. I like this village and all its inhabitants. I dislike those who betray Konoha. My interests are women and dirty novels and my dream is to become Hokage. Any questions?"

Obito and Rin looked about as shocked as Kakashi felt.

"_Ano_…" Obito trailed off.

"Did you say…?" Rin added.

"That your interests are women and dirty novels?" Kakashi finished.

Kiiro grinned mischievously and raked his fingers though his hair. "You'll understand when you're older," was all he said.

Kakashi shook his head in doubt, Rin looked absolutely appalled, and Obito yelled out, "_Oi_! _Sensei_! You are a pervert!"

For the second time that day Kakashi found himself shocked by Obito's forward demeanor, though admittedly he had been thinking the same thing. The silver haired gennin expected their sensei to punish Obito, but he simply laughed off the comments.

"I wouldn't say I am pervert. If you want to meet a pervert I would have to introduce you to my old sensei. I merely appreciate the marvel that is the female gender."

The team suspiciously looked at their leader, eyes filled with doubt. It was apparent that their sensei had a way with words, but Kakashi wasn't fooled. He knew Kiiro's "appreciation for the female gender" spiel was a cleverly disguised definition for pervert. It was bad enough that their sensei wasn't punctual, but to top it off he was a pervert? Kakashi was beginning to think his Gennin team was a joke and a waste of his time.

Attempting to take himself out of the spotlight, Kiiro said, "Okay it's your guys' turn. Goggles kid, how about you start us off?"

"My name is Uchiha Obito. I like learning new jutus. I dislike when people make fun of me. My interests are training and eating. My dream is to become the strongest member of my clan."

"My name is Rin. I like hanging out with my friends. I dislike bullies. My interests are meeting new people and cooking and my dream is to someday become a great medic ninja like Tsunade-sama."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm not going to state my likes and dislikes, because it doesn't really matter. I've got a lot of interests and I don't really have a dream."

Kiiro looked somewhat dissatisfied with Kakashi's vague introduction, but he didn't express any objections. Instead he smiled and said, "It is very nice to meet all of you. I hope to be working together for a long time, but before we can begin training you must pass as test."

"A test?" all of the gennins repeated. Their sensei nodded enthusiastically. "Yes it is very difficult and you must pass in order to train under me."

"_Yosh_! Let's take this test! I know I can pass!" Obito cried.

Kiiro laughed. "Calm down Obito. The test isn't until tomorrow morning! We will meet at 5:00 am tomorrow morning. That's all for today." The three students rose and began walking away when their teacher called out, "Oh and I wouldn't eat any breakfast tomorrow morning. You'll just puke it up."

Identical horrified looks appeared on all three young faces.

"Puking?" Obito asked in disbelief.

Kiiro smiled as though the idea of puking as highly amusing to him and nodded vigorously. Before the children could comment, Kiiro had disappeared.

Kakashi, who had become quite hungry, decided to follow his sensei's lead and tuned to leave the meeting area. His departure was punctured by Obito's voice, high-pitched due to his apparent fear at the upcoming exam.

"Puking," the young ninja repeated yet again. "Is he serious? _Ne_, Kakashi? Do you think he is being serious? What are we going to be required to do for this test?"

Kakashi didn't answer. He continued walking away from his group members. It didn't matter to him what they were required to do in order to successfully pass the test. He was going to be triumphant, that much he knew already. The young boy was planning out his relaxing day, when Rin's voice reached his ears.

"Kakashi," she called out.

He twirled around, glaring at the kunoichi, but remaining quiet. Kakashi's silence seemed to be daring Rin to speak, and apparently she was up to the challenge.

"I was thinking that maybe we should all do training together today. That way we are be prepared for the test tomorrow. Also it's a good way to build team spirit."

Kakashi literally had to bite his tongue in order to prevent himself from immediately declining the offer. For a brief moment, his mind wandered back to the previous day, where he had found that associating himself with others his age was, in all actuality, quite fun.

"Then after a little bit of training we could all go to my house for dinner," she suggested, hoping that his would seal the deal.

At this idea, of course, Obito began prancing around, exclaiming that Rin's proposal was a brilliant one. However, Rin paid the young Uchiha no heed. Instead, her attentions were focused upon Kakashi. When the silver-haired boy finally nodded his head slightly, signifying to the girl that he could go along with the plans, her face broke into a broad grin.

The three teammates spent an entire, tiring but enjoyable, day together. Kakashi was pleased to discover that Rin and even Obito were talented ninjas. And even if the practice had ended up being awful, which wasn't the case, dinner at Rin's would have more than compensated. The young girl cooked everything herself, and she seemed extremely pleased when Kakashi told her that the food tasted wonderful. She blushed slightly, and thanked him. Again, when the day came to a close, Kakashi was left thinking that maybe, just maybe, friends were a good thing to have.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Kiiro means yellow in Japanese. I thought it was fitting since Yondaime is a blonde and has the nickname Konaha's Yellow Flash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope this chapter wasn't too terribly revolting! Expect another update soon!


End file.
